


Gunning For a Finish

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: KinkTober 2020 [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom!Reid, Cumming Inside Pants, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gun play, M/M, Safe Gun Play, This was hotter than I thought it was going to be, Top!Morgan, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Spencer and Derek do something fun.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: KinkTober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953655
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Gunning For a Finish

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Look, Another Fic!!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt: Gunplay

“This is a gun.” 

“That is a  _ very  _ obvious statement coming from you, pretty boy.” 

“You’re an asshole,” Spencer laughed, carefully turning the gun over in his hands. Derek watched and admired his boyfriend’s long and slender fingers expertly clear the gun and remove the magazine before pointing it away from them and pulling the trigger. Satisfied that the gun was empty, Spencer turned back to look at Derek. 

“So you want to hold this to me,” he said slowly, holding up the gun, his finger moving away from the trigger and resting on the guard, “while you frot against me and give me a handjob.” 

“Baby, you’re lucky that I can find you reading the dictionary hot,” Derek chuckled, taking the gun from Spencer. “But, yes. I want to hold you at gunpoint and do naughty and consensual things to you.” He looked at his boyfriend, cocking his head to the side. “Can we? Or would that be too much for you?” The last thing he wanted to do was trigger a PTSD episode and ruin this for them. 

Spencer was quiet for a few moments, thinking, and Derek took the time to watch the young genius, smiling as chestnut curls fell into deep brown eyes that longed to know the mysteries of the universe. He hoped that Spencer would say “yes”, but he would completely understand it if he said “no”. 

After all, guns weren’t toys. 

“My safeword is ‘dilaudid’,” Spencer said with a shy smile that warmed Derek’s heart as his words hardened his cock. It was permission, consent, everything Derek wanted to hear. 

Derek leaned in and kissed Spencer deeply, pulling him closer with one hand. Spencer responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and pressing his lithe body against Derek’s larger one. 

Derek broke the kiss, trailing his lips down Spencer’s neck, the younger man gasping for air and moaning his name, his head tilting back to expose his throat to the older man’s teeth. 

“So good for me, pretty boy,” Derek whispered against Spencer’s pulse, feeling it accelerate beneath his lips. “Fuck, baby boy… turn around for me.” 

Spencer groaned and did as Derek ordered, deliberately pressing his ass into Derek’s crotch and giving him a good, solid grind. 

“Spencer,” Derek chuckled, gripping his hip firmly with his free hand. The hand holding the gun lifted and he pressed the muzzle against Spencer’s jawline. “Behave. You’ll get to do that later.” 

Spencer froze, and Derek patiently waited for the fight-or-flight response to pass. Once the younger profiler sagged against him, giving another cheeky grind, the elder one began to undo Spencer’s belt. 

“I bet you’re beautiful like this, pretty boy,” he whispered as the belt gave way. “If only you could see yourself. You’re so good for me.” 

Spencer groaned and rocked his hips as Derek playfully grabbed his cock through his slacks and gave him a good squeeze. 

“So hard for me,” Derek purred deeply, rocking his own hips into Spencer’s tight ass, smirking as he heard his lover keen. “There we go, handsome.” His fingers relaxed, palming Spencer and rubbing him through the polyester. “Maybe I should play with you like this. Make you cum in your slacks.” 

“Derek!” Spencer gasped, flushing bright red at that. 

“Or maybe you should just have your cock out and in my hand,” Derek mused, pressing the gun a little more into Spencer’s pulse. “Decisions, decisions.” He continued to palm Spencer through the slacks, giving him a good squeeze every now and then. His own cock throbbed in his jeans, and Derek knew that he would most assuredly cum in his pants. “What do you think, little boy genius? Like this, or do you want the other way?” 

Spencer made a garbled noise that may’ve been speech, but it wasn’t audible or intelligible. Derek laughed softly and trailed his lips down the side of Spencer’s neck. “Speak fast, pretty boy, or I’m going to choose for you.” 

Spencer keened and tried to speak again, but it once again didn’t come through clearly. 

“Didn’t catch that, Spencer,” Derek teased. “Do you need less of a distraction?” Slowly, he began to let up his assault on Spencer’s cock. 

“Derek!” Spencer whined needily. 

“Well, then, tell me what you want,” Derek purred softly. 

“This,” Spencer said, turning red as he said it. 

“Oh, you want to make a dirty little mess of yourself?” Derek growled softly, turned on by the fact that Spencer wanted to cum in his slacks. “Fuck, baby, you got it.” He resumed rubbing Spencer through his slacks, grabbing and stroking the hard cock beneath the soft fabric. 

Spencer let out a loud cry. 

Neither of them were going to last long- not between the gun and the friction that they were providing. Or, rather, that Derek was providing. He was grinding hard against Spencer’s ass, grunting and growling as he stroked and rubbed Spencer’s cock, hidden by his slacks. Spencer was whining, panting, a passive participant as he gave way to letting Derek do whatever he wanted. His hands clutched at Derek’s arm, the one holding the gun, as if he wanted to tear the arm away, but Derek knew Spencer’s body language well enough by now to recognize that his lover was just holding on for dear life. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Derek whispered in Spencer’s ear. “I can tell you’re so close, baby. Cum all over yourself.” 

Spencer trembled against him, and Derek redoubled his efforts, his hips grinding hard as he continued to stroke Spencer. “Just think about it this way,” he whispered darkly, “Imagine that I’m fuckin’ you like this. You’ve got nowhere to run like this, nowhere you can hide.” The gun moved to being directly underneath Spencer’s chin, and he mewled loudly, his cock jumping hard in Derek’s grasp. “That’s it,” he encouraged. “Cum for me, pretty boy.” 

Spencer came hard, gasping and shuddering in Derek’s arms. Derek grunted and came not long afterwards, filling his jeans up with his own release as Spencer’s pooled hot under his hand. 

Derek dropped the gun as Spencer began to slip and he caught his boyfriend, both of them laughing breathlessly. 

“That was,” Spencer gasped, turning to kiss Derek sweetly. “Wow. Amazing. Exhilarating.” 

“Glad that I got you reduced to nothing,” Derek chuckled as he kissed Spencer back. “God, baby, that was hot.” 

“It was,” Spencer agreed. “Can we do it again?” 

Derek chuckled and nodded. “Another day,” he promised. “For now, let’s go-” 

Spencer’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked. “It’s Hotch.” 

Derek groaned. “Answer it.” 

Spencer did so, putting it on speaker. “Yes, Hotch?” 

“We’ve got a case. It’s a bad one,” Hotch’s voice came through. 

Derek groaned softly and ran his hand over his face. 

“How bad?” Spencer asked. 

“Florida and children. Meet you on the airfield in an hour.” Hotch hung up. 

Derek sighed. “We’re not going to be able to get a shower,” he lamented. 

Spencer shrugged. “Let’s get new clothes on and go, traffic will be a nightmare. Oh and-” he pointed to the gun. “Don’t forget that, and don’t forget to reload it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
